Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20200104024938
Baby Yoda V2 (Star Wars The Mandalorian Adaptions) vs Axl (Megaman X) baby yoda v2's profile (scaled+, gained original yoda's abilties, and more) tier: ultimate memetic tier name: baby yoda origin: star wars the mandalorian age: at least 50+ years (age remained a baby) classification: force-sensitive alien | original jedi master yoda's grandnephew | Senior Jedi Master | The Force Core | Mando's main ally | Master Mandalorian | Full Emperor of the Star Wars Verse | Ally of the Light Side | Rebel Ally | Humanoid Alien | Baby / Child | friend of children | universal watcher | all-seeing being | cosmic being | technology master | King of Yoda's species | Enemy of Rhinos | Jawa Ally powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Members of Yoda's species are still children at 50 standard years old, and they can live for up to several centuries, with Yoda himself living up to 900 years), Enhanced Senses, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation (in the form of Force Barrier), Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Aura-Sensing, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition/Prescience, Clairvoyance, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind/Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation (in the form of Force Barrier), Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Regeneration (Mid-Low; in the form of Force Healing), Poison Resistance, Matter Manipulation on a subatomic scale (as per creating a Holocron, it requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale), Battle Meditation, Battlemind, Force Light, Force Valor | Enhanced Telepathy, Psychic Mastery, Wish granting | Balance Aspect Manifestation | Metaphoric Combat | Effect Generation (a form of counter power) attack potency: infinite outerversal speed: infinite omnipresent lifting strength: infinite outerversal striking strength: infinite outerversal durability: infinite outerversal range: infinite range stamina: beyond absolute infinite (cannot tire even if all base molecules are destroyed from the inside, nor this causes him any stress at all) standard equipment: pod | light saber | all mando's equipment | the force intelligence: Fully Omniscient (due to being an all-seeing being, cosmic being, and force sensitive alien, baby yoda v2 knows everything, everywhere, everyone, and max% about all of that and absolutely everything else) weaknesses: If the force can be countered, baby yoda v2's stats would decrease (however any character, nor embodiments of fiction, now fictional powers that surpass the force can do this) | None Notable -- second form baby yoda / baby yoda v2 hax on, bfr on, blitz on, first attack on, leaving on, distancd 34ft | location: giant rainy city base axl stats equalized at tier super memetic -- baby yoda v2 wins by the force + effect generation + combat (counter Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3. Can breathe underwater and in space), Expert Marksman, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Absolute Zero Ice, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Limited Flight, Statistics Amplification, Invulnerability and Invisibility in Hyper Mode, Can transform into the various Reploids and Mechaniloids he's defeated and absorbed and gain their respective powers and fighting abilities, Additional Stats and Powers with upgrades (I.e. converting damage taken into Weapon Energy) (baby yoda v2 used an effect called "ability transfer, which transformed axl's abilities into pure energy that baby yoda v2 could absorb about power, directly countering all axl's abilities / these abilities) (the force also made this ability more potent) '''baby yoda wins 11,000+/10'''